characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser
|-|Base= |-|Dreamy Bowser= Summary Bowser, sometimes known as King Koopa, is a major character and the main antagonist of the Mario franchise. He is the leader and most powerful of the Koopas, an evil-driven race of turtle-like creatures, and has been the arch-enemy of Mario ever since his debut in Super Mario Bros''.'' He has repeatedly kidnapped or attempted to kidnap Princess Peach with the ultimate goal of defeating Mario and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom, though he has also attempted to conquer various other realms and even the entire universe. Despite his villainous nature, he has occasionally helped Mario and other heroes against common threats and participates with them in their numerous sporting events in spin-off games. Super Mario series: He is mostly the final or penultimate boss in all of his appearances, if not as the main antagonist (an example being Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bowser is mostly cast as an anti-hero or minor villain in the franchise's role-playing games, with few exceptions. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, likely higher '''| '''At least 4-A, likely higher | 3-C Physically, likely higher, Low 2-C via Black Hole | 2-B Name: '''Bowser, King Koopa '''Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''Around 26 (Should be around the same age as Mario as he was a baby when Mario was) '''Classification: '''Koopa, King of the Koopas 'Powers and Abilities'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Magic, Flight, Teleportation, Transmutation, Weapon Mastery, Size Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Summoning, BFR (Can inhale enemies in his stomach), Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Duplication (Can create a separate Blue Bowser), Transformation (Turn fodder minions into Bowser clones), Reality Warping, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation and resistance to it, Space-Time Manipulation, Healing, Homing Attack, Mind Control, Energy Projection, Rage Power, Resurrection, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Instant Death Attacks (With safety ring), Radiation Manipulation (Casually takes baths in toxic waste and has close proximity to real black holes), Time Paradox Immunity (Messed with his baby self with no repurcussions), Bone Manipulation as Dry Bowser. Dream Manipulation, Black Hole Creation as Dreamy Bowser, Animal Manipulation 'Attack Potency: At least Planet Level '''(Turned an entire planet into a book), '''likely higher (Did this feat as a baby)| At least Star Cluster Level, likely higher '(Should be physically superior to Post-64 Mario .) | '''Galaxy Level physically '(Absorbed the power of the Grand Stars which Lumas can turn into. Lumas are able to turn into galaxies.) 'likely higher '(should be comparable to Mario with the Master Luma who is logically higher then regular Lumas.), 'Spatium Level via black hole '(The black hole is capable of consuming the entire universe, to the point where Rosalina needed to re-create the entire universe. Even confirmed by the guide that it was a universal threat.) | 'Multiverse Level '(Absorbed the Dream stone, which contains an inumberable amount of dream worlds) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Via scaling to Mario) | 'MFTL+ '(Tagged the Luma's spaceship) | 'MFTL+ '| '''MFTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Class T (Stronger than Mario) Striking Strength: At least Planetary, likely higher | At least Star Cluster, likely higher | Galactic, likely higher | Multiversal Durability: At least Planet Level, likely far higher| At least Star Cluster Level, likely higher | Galaxy Level, likely higher | Multiversal Stamina: 'Very High | Very High | Limitless 'Range: '''Extended Melee Range | Universal via Black Hole | Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: His Koopa Clown Car, various weapons like hammers Intelligence: Above Average '''(Rules his own army and rules them well for the most part, however, he has moments of stupidity). '''Weaknesses: '''Let's his anger get the better of him. '''Key: Pre-64 | Post 64 | Grand Star Amp | Dreamy Bowser Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Nintendo Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Magic Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Sound Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Poison Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Curse Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Bone Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Animal Manipulators Category:Black Hole Creation Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Video Game Category:Boss Characters Category:Evil Category:Super Mario Bros.